Ladislav Meliško
' '''Ladislav Meliško', tiež známy pod prezývkou "ten pán", "Pán Maestro" alebo "král Šumavy", aké obyčajné meno, poviete si, je absolútne kultová osobnosť československej battlerapovej scény. Je to slovenský národný umelec, rétorik a textár ktorý sa zapísal do povedomia ľudu cez mikrofón v stupačke. Je to osobnosť hodná Necyklopédie, ktorá je charakteristická pre slovenskú realitu. Možno sa Ladislav Meliško zdá niekedy vulgárny, neohrabaný, no je to preto, lebo nehľadá zbytočné slovné okľuky, svojimi vyjadreniami a tvorbou ide priamo na vec. Na nič sa nehrá, je vzorom toho, s čím sa denno-denne stretávame. Rešpektujeme ho, lebo ho rešpektuje aj Chuck Norris. Inšpiráciou mu je reálny život. Z jeho produkcie pochádzajú hity ako napr. „Cibula“, „Bubny“, „Papuča“, „Vták“, „Mravce“, „Med“, „Dvere“, „Najebany“, „Kráľ Šumavy“, „Nos“, „Televízor“, „Tepláky“, „Zápalky“, „Voda“ a Varenie, album Čižmy do blata a mnoho iných. Uvedené zvukové nahrávky kolujú po internete viac ako 5 rokov, a postupne sa stali celoslovenským fenoménom. Dnes s istotou vieme, že ho nahrával Šarina, cez stupačku. Povrávalo sa, že sa im nejako podarilo mikrofón dostať aj za šporák, no nie je to overené. Isté je, že jedného dňa im Meliško na ten mikrofón prišiel, dokonca chcel Šarinov udať. Vraj to s ním ale nejako dohodli a odvtedy už nenahrávajú. Takže dnes už Meliško vie, že ho nahrávali a aj, že je na internete (Interview s Meliškom čas 19:40: Ja viem, čo vy špekulujete. Cibula. Neviete nič o cibule? Tak dobre, ja som na internete s cibulou najebaný.). V cibula.mp3 je okolo 9:45 zvuk ako keď sa niekto z vášho CL pripojí na sieť) Pozn.: Možné je že ho aj sused nahrával a pritom omylom nahrával aj cez mikrofón aj wave (zvuk v počítači) a niekto mu práve napísal cez ICQ. Fáma o smrti Ladislava Meliška Pred pár mesiacmi sa na verejnosť predrala poplašná správa o údajnej smrti Ladislava Meliška. Našťastie, bola to len obyčajná kokotina. Majster je stále živý a opitý. To zdochol iba jeho milovaný vtačik, Miško. Meliško sa stáva čím ďalej tým väčšou celebritou, nedávno boli jeho nahrávky odvysielané vo verejnom rozhlase v Liptovskom Mikuláši, vďaka čomu sa následne dostal do televíznych novín. 360px domáce video Ladislava Meliška http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwt08xtsgTQ Záľuby Pitie alkoholických nápojov všetkého druhu; vymýšľanie originálnych nadávok, ktoré následne môže oceniť jeho milovaná žena; ničenie bytových doplnkov; MS v hokeji; nadávanie na susedov Šarinovcov; pohlavný styk s bytosťami vyššieho astrálneho charakteru (v tomto prípade Boh); odpľúvanie, chriachanie, sekírovanie; fajčenie, chodenie na hríby, orechy a čerešňe, podpisovanie žiackej knižky, zaváranie hríbov, nakupovanie v obchodnom reťazci KAUFLAND. Návšteva hostinca SEPTIMA a TREZOR, bicyklovanie a následné padanie na držku. Meliško pri povodniach V Prievidzi 15.8.2010. 425px thumb|Mária (Etela) s Petrom Obľúbené jedlá * vajcia * čerešňe * praženica (surová a bez cibule) * klobáse * údené mäso * špina za kasnou * chren * kukurica * orechy * jablká * kaleráb za 50 korún (1.65€)* * oškvarky * krky (jedny) * a kolienka s hríbama * paprika * dve kože zo zavináča * piča materina * cibula * suchá pletenka * soľ * konský kokot * kuře (kura nie) * zavárané kanáre * smrtkina piča * tľačenka s octom a z@vináčom * zajac na pive * feferónky mäkké, dvojročné * cukor * huspenina z cibulou * paplnená paprika (sic) * sekaná Neobľúbené jedlá * VŠETKO OD ETELY * * Kožuch zo zavináča * Suchá jeba * Kolienka * Chlebíky (tristo chlebíkov urobila, polovicu vyjebala) * Palacinky dve * Kapusta (..zas tam dala tú kapustu..) * keksy * kokotiny * dobošky a pagáče všelijaké makové * hnilé rajčiny a papriky * Kofola * zmrzlina * rajčinová omáčka * torty * zákusky a pol koláča * konzervy ˇchandžová omáčka s piče materinej Obľúbené bytosti * Hendžo, kokot starý * pathfinder * Primitívi vyjebaní čo vyšli z tretej-prešli do piatej * krčmár z Papuče * bloodhound * šmolkovia * piča * kokot * štetka * kurva * mama * Mravci * debili * Cigáni * Blázni * Mišulko (Téé, ale vtáčik) * kristus vyjebaný * Príbelský * múmia * Šarinovci * Pažravá piča * Mária kurva * Žraloci vyjebaní * materina kurva * zmoknutá kurva (včil išla pre peniaze, keď najviac jebe) * sviňa * bzdocha (druh hmyzu /a veľmi smrdí/) * Herodes vyjebaný * riaditeľka alebo žandári * Boh * zosnulý kanárik Miško * Miluša a Tereza (Sa kurvy špinavé, ale furt majú peniaze) * Ing. Ján Bodnár * Hygienici * Hajzli (vyjebaní) * Ti kokoti co tam chodia, co rozjebavaju tie dvere, hinti vyjebanci tam co chodia! * Suchý kokot Obľúbené miesta * Pajzel Papuča * Reštaurácia Septima * Piváreň Rampa * Rieka Nitra * Kaufland * hostinec Trezor * Šumava Neobľúbené miesta * piča materina * Tóro * byt rodiny Šarinovej * chodba * Tesco * Úrad sociálnych vecí a rodiny * Tento byt skurvený Obľúbené zbrane * Popolník * Plyn * Bodák/nôž (ťa prejebem nožom bodákom) * Granáty - Zoberem granáty dva, hotovo! * Neidentifikovaná zbraň - Etela, boha jebnem po tebe voľačo! * Sekera - Koľenka mam kedy na obed?...na zajtráaa(etela)...Ti seknem sekerou po hlave, budes mat sekanu !!! Najčastejšie citované hlášky Tá debilka čo robí, kurva, lebo !ZAJEBEM PLYN! Ja ich vyjebem do vzduchu!!! * Jééžiš Máária * Ty múmia skurvená vyjebaná mumácka vyjebaná!!! * 22 rokov tu bývam toto tu nebolo, a táto banda sem prišla vyjebaná... * Keď mu káže buchty aby išou kupovat, jebé ja boha budem praženicu žrať o ósmej večer! * Vedro tabaku prejebe za týždeň, ty kurva tuberácka * ABY ŤA MATER ZABILA!!! * Ja budem maluvať! * Jebem boha * Kurva, banda vyjebaná, čierna, špinavá. * Aby si s tou kurvou volakto nedau poriadok! * Čo sa toto naučili, zápalky pchát do dverí! No jebem im boha vyjebaného! No počkajte!!!! Tak zápalky budú pchát do zámkov. Ach, jebem ja vášho boha vyjebaného. No však počkaj, vy dvere neotvoríte. Vy dvere neotvoríte, pôjdete cez okno. * Mne je jedno, ja odsedím v base do smrti. * Ja zoberem hinto a im zapálim dvere, ten benzín. A zhoria zaživa tam. Ja zoberem ten benzín a zhoria. * Pojdem zavolat 158, že som ich podpáliu. * O tretej v noci ich podlejem benzínom, zhoria. * Mne je to jedno, ja mám benzín pripravený. Ja ich oblejem, pooblievam a pôjdú do piči. * Hned zajtra idem žandárom povedať, že tu príde tragédia, aby vedeli. * BOHA! Skrz špiny skurvené, špinavé, vyjebané. Že to hinto ja nevdeu zabiť. Tu by boli bývali žandári. * Etela ty kurva! * Ty leňoch vyjebaný * Ja viem čo je tomu (budíku), to je dojebané. * To sa dejú veci tuto, s primitívma. To sa dejú veci... * Ja jebnem plyn, vyjebem celý dom do piči!! * Nič som nerobiu, kľudne prišou domou a... a bude ti do mňa jebať - kurva špinavá, špina skurvená - bude do mňa jebať !!! * Ty trúba bláznivá, jebnutá * Šedesiat korún stojí tuk! * Budík zvoní, Miško spieva! * Ty čo húkaš ty kurva tam!!! * Ukáž mi tú minútu! Ty kurva špinavá čierna vyjebaná... * Pozri sa, aha, šetko padá brizolit, to ani hodiny sa nedajú odpisuvať, čo jej voda kvápe. * Od októbra vodu nedala spraviť! * Ja budem len hajzel malúvať, najebaná špina! * Šak keď voda tečie, tu sa jebú, kotia dole. * To už mám dneska v piči celý deň, v piči! * Šak nevadí, ja prejebem tisíc korún, mne je to jedno!!! Budeš mať piču, ty debil čierny, olašský. * Halušky krupicové! Ty zebra! * Etela! Indiánka negramotná! Hotovo! * Téé, ale vtáčik * Boha Mária špinavého. * Ale papriky nosí, jebe rajčiny furt, to furt má, hnilé všelijaké, to furt jebe!!! * Meliško: Už má peniaze, už je jebnutá!!! Etela : Há!... Už mám, už mám... * Ty Herodes vyjebaný * Zas tam dala tú kapustu... * Etela: "Ále čo robíš, a čo ti jebé??? Boha a čo padlo dole?" Meliško: "Ja nevjem čo padlo dole..." * Vodu nevládze vtákovi dať, ale do obchodu to devať rázy pojde!! *Áchab! *Ale od rána jebe bubny, kokot, debil vyjebaný, debilský. Ja si televízor zoberem a pojdem na rieku Nitru pozerať, skrz kokota vyjebaného. Skurveného. *Pozri sa, aha, mravce chodia po byte! Sa tam honia... *Ja pôjdem do tej izby a rozjebem celý byt! *Ach, jebem ja vášho boha! *Boha, ešte som nedopo... kde to dam, ano! *Jebem ja tvojho kurvu materinu vyjebanú *A to skrz tú piču. Lebo som zhasou a som sa potkou. *Ja zavolám mestských policajtov, ja idem na oné, normálne idem na poštu a zavolám 158, policajtov mestských *Neni doma? Však bude doma! *Meliško: "To kto podpísau?" Peter: "Ona!" Meliško: "Ach, ty kurva! *Tri roky chodil na doučuvanie, už nie. Lebo už je deviatak, už má... všetko vie! *Človek maluje, ona rozjebe! *To čo si najebala na mňa? Akú habaďúru? Ty sviňa! *Už si sa nažrau, Mišulko? *Ja som král Šumavy, hehe... *Ty bzdocha !!! Vyjebaná!!! TOTO JE ŽIVOT!!! *Do papuče ma volááá... opitého kokota. Ty kurva najebaná, cigánska! *Skurvená, kuplerajská, vyjebaná, špinavá, kurviacka skurva, vyjebaná sviňa! Ale cibulu byte nemá! *Čo máš... Ba v onom, piču? *Ty harfa najebaná, harfatá! *Ty Herodes vyjebaný! *Ty zmoknutá kurva, ty zmoknutá kurva čierna! *Ty osemkilová kurva špinavá čierna. Hrbatá svinská. Chinguľa vyjebaná. *Ty múmia vyjebaná skurvená mumácka *Ty kurviacká skurva *Ty kurva špinavá, neandertálska, cigánska, primitívska, prašivá! *Ty špina buzerantská, čierna, skurvená, ty sviňa orangutánska, olašská, špinavá, ty špina bosorácká, kurva najebaná! *Ja ju zabijem v noci! Tí zhoria! *Pôjdú do piče odtiaľto! *Celý činžák bude hore pičou. *Kde mám dať pásku? *Hodiny sa zajebané, celé čo voda kvápe! Šak to sa ani odpisuvať nedá! *Máme doma Cigáňov byte. Tfuj!! *Čože?! Ju zaujíma víno!!! *Etela! Boha, jebnem po tebe volačo! *Aj cukor v piči, aj čerešne, po strome sa jebem, zaváram! *Lebo němôžme jesť, nemáme cibuľu! * Aj oné... keksy * To tomu neveríš, že keď ja pôjdem do izby, že rozjebem celý byt? * Ale na kurvy to má... na to má... na to má, vyjebané kupúvať. * Aha, mravce chodia tadeto od Šarinov hore... hore, dole, ako chcú * Vo vlastnom byte si nos rozjebem. * Už mám bachor v kokote. Nebolel ma od rána a ked prídem tu, do tohto skurveného bytu, už som v piči. * Skur... Sypali sa orechy z toho smetiaka, čo bol kopcom! * Vyjebany mozog... vyjebany mozog... * Daj mi cibulu, cibulu mi daj! * Jebem já vášho boha vyjebaného, čo vy se mňu tu robíte. * Kurva ja dám každému pokoj a tu ti len do prieku robia furt!!! Jebem im boha vyjebaného! * Ty herbra vyjebaná! * Jebem orechy! V teplákoch ako kokot. * Včil išla pre peňáze, keď najviac jebe! * Sem póóóď! (výkrik) * Ach... ty churva... * Ty mahagárska kurva špinavá. * No počkaj, ja ti dám tenis, aj Šarinov...Ja ti dám tenis, i tvoju mater vyjebanú... * Neškriekaj, keď som na chodbe!!! Lebo ťa zajebem. * Syna mááám a s cigáňma hrá tenis. No dobre si dopadol, ty kokot! * To čo si najebala na mňa akú habaďúru? * Ja si môžem akurát tak dať konský kokot a nie dve palacinky. * Čo si mám dať na ten nos, kokot? * Celé ruky mám krvavé, aha. * A teraz si piču rozjebem ja. * Komu tykáš? * Komu ona varí doma v byte... ŠPINA VYJEBANÁ! KOMU TAM VARÍŠ? * Čo varíš? Materinu piču varíš? * Pletenku suchú žerem! Pletenku žerem na večeru, aha! Pletenku! Čo chodím na verejno prospešné práce, tak žerem pletenku na večeru, suchú. * Ja najebem celému činžáku * Desať dní nežerem a toto mi dá na večeru! Kožuch zo zavináča! * Hinten pahliak vyjebaný pahliacky. * Najebaná, ťa zabijem tu! * Ja sa ťa pýtam, či budeš s hríbama volačo... * Tak ja budem televízor plaťiť sto korún, ešte aj satelit deväťdesiat a televízor mi nejde!? Jebem ja vašu piču... * Ty cigánska kurva! Si mi povedala zhasni a ja som sa potkou. * Boha, daj tu vázu materi do piče, lebo ťa zabijem! * Čože! Ten zožere aj smrtke piču!!! * Ona poví božemój... * To si daj ty, ja nechcem nič. Lebo ja som notorický alkoholik! * Toto Mária kurva nedá dokopy... * Čerešne! * Čo tam ta kurva húka. (Škrieka) Ty čo húkaš ty kurva tam! * Boha, všetky taniere som prejebal. * No toto je v piči! * Čo robia tí blázni? Čo im JEBE? * A mne poví, že bože mój. Ani slovo som jej nepovedau. Tu sedím a driemem. A ona mi poví, že bože mój. BOŽE MÓJ?! TY SVIŇA!! * Aha, rozjebala celé dvere. * Však sa otvorí dvere, odpande ten spodný bant a môžete isť do piči... materi. * Tu sa maluje, dojebe sa vodovod, tam sa maluje, dojebe sa ľadnička, tu sa maluje, rozjebe taniere!! * Ty jurisa vyjebaná. * Ťa prejebem nožom 250 rázy. * Mám zas nervy dostať? Volakoho tu zajebem. * Mu hlavu takto chytím, mu ju jebnem a mu väzy odtrhnem, kokotovi. * Stiahnem ho sem do vnútra, ho jebnem do vreca a jebnem ho do rieky Nitry. * Stôl rozbitý, ľadnička rozbitá, hinto rozjebané, dvere všetky rozjebané. * Lebo začnem jebať po tej rúre, celý činžák bude hore pičou! * Kurva, vy zhoríte do rána. * Ja ich v noci podpálim, zhoria! * Zle dopadnú hinte svine. Uvidíš, čo ja spravím... v noci. * Pol hodiny som ticho. * Tí zhoria zaživa... v tom byte. * Ja len zámky mením, ale oni si budú hlavy meniť. Keď prídem najebaný raz. * Ja donesem ty granáty dva a hotovo. A benzín. A pôjdú do piče. * Ja ich ojebem kyselinou. * Špiny galantské, vyjebané, skurvené. * Už to dala tichšie zas, tá sviňa vyjebaná, skurvená špina. Toto ona robí furt. * Primitívi negramotní, vyjebaní, špinaví, hluchí, najebaní. Pod oknom ti bude sedet tá kurva hluchá, vyjebaná. * Však oni budú mať otvorené... hlavy. * Tretiu vložku, čo rozjebali. Špiny vyjebané. * Nevyjdú z domu. Buď zhoria, alebo nevyjdú z domu. * Ja som šéf! * Ťa tu zajebem tým nožom, ani materina kurva ťa tu nenájde. Peter príde domov, nájde ťa tu zajebanú. * Ty chceš aby som zle spraveu? * Ja mám aj na hríby, aj rezať aj zavárať...aj piču. A on nevie kde má vtákovi vodu dať. *A to mi Hendžo dal, že pre mňa, to je dvojročná, mäkká feferónka. Pozri, aj tu zožrala. *Žraloci skurvení, vyjebaní, zožerú celý byt. Feferónky mäkké, dvojročné na Vianoce. *No počkaj, kúpiš si cigarety...či tabak...ale ťa zabijem *No aby volakto sol nemal byte? Ježišmárja *Išiel? A kde išiel? Po Bojnickej ceste budík išiel? *Ty zomieraš, tebe jebe *Vstávaj Honzo hore, na bani klopajú, ak neskoro prídeš, fárať ti nedajú! :-) *Ale sa jebúú, honia sa, voda kvápe! Ja budem malúvať! *Bola si doma? Búúúchali?? *Potreby kúpim...Ale žiadne obleky ja mu kupúvať nebudem! *Žena v domácnosti nemá cibulu. No teda Hendžo je kokot dôchodca starý, ale toto sa u neho nemôže stať. To len u takejto špiny vyjebanej, skurvenej. *Špina zákerná, čo nedopraje druhému ani KOKOT!!! *Piča Ranná krava *Jebem cibulu *No jebem ja vášho kokota *To ja mám zas nervy dostať? Volakoho tu zajebem? *Ja ho zabijem tam pri tých dverách, trest smrti neni, tak budem doživotne v onom...v base. Ale ho zabijem tam pri tých dverách. *Bachor ma nebolel od rána. TY SVIŇAAAAA!!! *Už mám bachor v kokote *Ty chinguľa osemkilová, špinavá svina *Do koša kukajú, čo nosím... jablká... im oné zuby jebú. Špinám lenivým, skurveným, negramotným. *Ej, ale vy dvere neotvoríte ráno! Jebem ja vašu mater, kurvu vyjebanú! Jebem ja vášho boha! Ah, vy svine skurvené! *Kurva, ja som ticho! *Ten zožere aj smrťke piču *Ach, ty čierna piča *Jebem mu kurvu vyjebanú!! *Nevadí, ja mám 54 rokov, ale vy doplatíte, vy doplatíte namňa!! *Ty flandra najebaná, zdochliacka kurva, špinavá, vyjebaná! Ale spí furt, kurva, špinavá, spí furt, spí, sviňa! *Šak sa dosmeješ, keď ti voľačo jebnem do hlavy!!! *Kurva, na teba je škoda aj náboj! *Ja pijem, aby som nežral! *Čo je jebnutý?! Alebo je hluchý, kokot!! *Čo je v cirkuse? Šak býva v činžáku! *Kurva, ráno kríky strihám, nikoho si nevšímam, v piči som, prídem domov ja nemôžem televízor kukať! *Čo má tlmiče v ušiach?! *A bude ti naprotiveň jebať! *V škole žere a ešte aj z toho, čo mám ja žrať, aj to zožere! *Všetko jebe za jazdy, aby mohol srať potom, grcať...tak žere. *Oni žerú ako svine!! Ako prasce na druzstve!!! *No šak počkaj, keď toto ja zajtra poviem v krčme... *Etela: "Dám ti kolienka?" Meliško: "POJEB MA!!! NECHCEM NIČ!!!!!" Etela: "No dobre." * PRIDEŠ SEM TA ZABIJEM!!! * Roztrhnúúúúúť, alebo autom zabiť, alebo kiu mater kurvu hintu špinu... * Opitý som? Opitý som! Áno, som. Ja som najebaný ako... 5 dní som najebaný, napitý... 4,9 promile celý týždeň. * Aby ťa mater zabila!!! * Peter: Kokot vyjebaný. Meliško: "JA TI POVIEM KOKOT VYJEBANÝ!!!!!!! ŽRALOCI VYJEBANÍ!!! CELÝ BYT ZOŽERÚ!!! * No a kedy to žrala? Potajme musela, keď som neni doma. * A to sa nebála otvoriť? (feferónky) * Ty debil čierny! Olašský! * Už mám piči nervy zas cez hintakú kurvu...už mám piči nervy zas!! * Aha, čo mi dala na večeru...jak bezdo..Bezdomovcovi mi dala žrať! * Ja s cigáňma nerobím *Meliško: Petééér Peter: Na záchode som Meliško: Na záchode...dobre, tak ser !!! * De máš s tyma páskama tie modré gate! * Kurva, že ju nevie rozdrapiť voľade. * Dobošky a pagáče všelijaké makové, to kupuje! * Že aha? Že aha! Aha! * No toto je MARHA! * Ja mám 54 rokov, ale vy doplatíte na to, vy doplatíte... * Ty špina vyjebaná!... Ty kurva sopliacka!... Čo ti už ozaj jebe? Ty múmia zasraná, vyjebaná, skurvená!... Ti odjebem hlavu, ty kurva! * Všetko tu rozjebem...všetko. VŠETKO!!! Aj tie poháre jebnuté. A potom aj tvoju hlavu negramotnú rozkurvím. Len ma jeb... * TU SOM MAL 500 KORÚN!!! * Chytím ich vyjebem do kontajnera...všeckých! * POJEB MA! NECHCEM NIČ! * BOHA, DESIATY RAZ MA VYTOPILI, AHA! * A žere, šecko požere... jak prasce na družstve! * ČO JEBEŠ ZAS? UŽ ZAS JEBEŠ?! KURVA JA SOM TICHO... TI BUDE NORMÁLNE JEBAŤ DO TEBA! TY ŠPINA! * Tvoju čiernu piču! * Miško toho budika sa nechytaj. * Budeme jebať konský kokot. * Ty kurva kot...kotná! * Ja nedáááááááám nohu ani do piči! * Feferónky mi požrali, šicko požrali... tie špiny... Meliškove básničky *'Praženica' To zas bude vyzerať, surové to budem žrať. *'Šarinovci' Do tretej triedy chodili, vyšli z piatej, debili starého zabili. *'Pletenka' Pletenku suchú žerem!, Pletenku žerem na večeru, aha!, Pletenku!, Čo chodím na verejno prospešné práce, tak žerem pletenku na večeru, suchú.zajebanu odblata. Záhadné číslo 8 ...do 'ósmeho''' desať dní!'' ...od rána do večera robíš, ale '''osem' platov by si prejebala!'' ...lebo '''osem' robôt robí!'' ...ty '''osem'kilová kurva čierna!'' ...praženicu budem žrať, o 'ósmej''' večer!'' Linky * Meliškove hlášky * Klub MELIŠKO na Pokeci * známa stránka o Meliškovi, ktorá bola aj v správach TV markíza * Zaujímavé články, fórum, fotky a dokumenty o Meliškovi klasické nahrávky (cibula): **http://jebozlesa.imeem.com/playlist/vy59xiVM/meliko_klasika_music_playlist/ *Nové nahrávky (Čižmy do blata): **http://jebozlesa.imeem.com/playlist/he5smz46/meliko_imy_do_blata_music_playlist/ **http://up.psychoindustrial.sk/jebejatvojhoboha.zip **http://up.psychoindustrial.sk/cizmydoblata.zip *Najnovšie nahrávky: **http://www.imeem.com/jebozlesa/playlist/G8QJFqeG/meliko_new_music_playlist/ **http://siri.lmao.sk/melisko/albumy/uz_ide_do_hrobu/ **http://siri.lmao.sk/melisko/unknown/ alebo na *http://www.last.fm/music/Melisko/ video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTMoR0axmtk Meliško si vyslúžil aj miesto v známom slovníku so základným infom pre zahraničných fanúšikov. Taktiež v najbližšej dobe pribudnú ešte detailnejšie informácie o Meliškovej osobe. Stay tuned! * Magyar z Komarnína Prva oficiálna Meliskova aplikacia na mobil *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuX0t88kMzM DOWNLOAD Omniano Meliško edition (windows mobile) *http://uloz.to/1704288/omniano-melisko-edition.zip *http://rapidshare.com/files/227657444/OMNIANO_melisko_edition.zip.html Prvá aplikácia pre obyčajné mobily s javou J2ME, v rozlíšení 128x160 Obsahuje hlašky/citáty z hitov: Cibula a Mravce Meliško mobile 1.0 final *http://www.upnito.sk/subor/dc29ade996e5fa67426688875c2678c2.html Melisko & Fico *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1sNrza4-Hk&feature=response_watch Melisko Soundboard * https://melisko.terrapin.dev Ako sa podobať Meliškovi Jebať orechy,rajčiny hnilé, mravce a božské osoby ... Zhasnúť svetlo, potknúť sa a následne si rozjebať nos, kvôli kurve negramotnej. Ako ísť pozerať televízor na rieku Nitru Treba: Televízor, Šarinovcov s "bubnama" - BOHA! ÁNO!!!, rieku Nitru, radu "odborníka." Rada odborníka: "Zoberem televízor a pôjdem na rieku Nitru pozerať." - Ladislav Meliško, Bubny. Ako na to: Ísť poprosiť Šarinovcov, nech spustí svoje sólo alá jebanie do bubnov. Vojsť domov, mať ženu, ktorá na vás bude škriekať na chodbe a sadnúť za televízor. Potom, keď začne Šarina hrať, treba kričať: "Kurva ja dám každému pokoj, a tu ti len do prieku robia furt!!!" Podísť k televízoru, odpojiť ho a ísť ho pozerať na rieku Nitru. Ako to vyšlo, radí odborník: "Eeej, počkajte, jebnem ho do vreca a jebnem ho do rieky Nitry!!!" Pozri aj * Mária Kotlárová * Peter Meliško